The goal of this three year research project is the development of information about (a) the specific day to day mental and physical health concerns of people 65 years of age and over and their families; (b) their patterns of response to health concerns; and (c) the kinds of information that is needed to improve their health care. Information will be empirically derived by structured interviews with and Health Information Logs kept by (150) community based older respondents and (150) collaterals (a relative or friend upon whom the R depends for service provision). The subject population is located in Southeastern Pennsylvania and is expected to be basically stratified by mental status, age, ethnicity, and socio-economic status. The instruments are designed to elicit data on: (a) baseline variables (demographic, current health status, medical history and others); (b) symptoms and problems experienced by older people; (c) the actions taken by R or C in response to symptoms or concerns+ (d) perceived success of the actions taken; and (e) the misinformation and gaps in knowledge revealed by actions taken or not taken. Based on analyzed data, materials will be written primarily for professionals but also for others now providing services for older people. Publications will describe the special needs of this population and the state of their information about physical and mental health.